infinitybladefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to free Siris
This story is about Isa journey to free Siris. Prologue Siris was the one who imprisoned the worker, he was imprisoned in the vault of tears with Raidriar and Isa, an assassin journeys to free Siris. Story starts Isa then travels at the front of the vault of tears, preparation to free Siris. While going, she mets a horned wilding. Horned Wildog said, "How dare you enter this place. When the Worker knows this, he will kill you. I will kill you first." Isa replied, "We shall see." Isa prepares her dual sword and after a huge struggle, Isa defeats the titans. The titans said, "He will kill you...." Isa then takes a boat to the castle of the vault of tears.The journey takes a year. Siris laid helpless in the vault of tears.Raidriar soon awakened. Raidriar shouted, "Ausar, how dare you trap me here. I will defeat you." Raidriar uses his sword and strikes Siris and leaving him blinded. Raidriar said again, "Since our QIP is trapped here,we cannot escape, so you injuries will have again." Siris fainted again. Siris and Raidriar after that have killed themselves again and again. Standing at the door, a horned demon approaches her. She said, "Looks like a challenge again." Isa prepares her sword and after a hard battle, Horned Demon was slain down by the female deathless power. "Haha..that was close," Isa said. Walking towards the door, she went to open a treasure box and a small chest using a small key.She then when inside the doors. Siris awakens, as his damage had healed.And he feels that he dark self Ausar was taking over him. "What is happening?"Ausar said. "You dark self is taking over you I see.Then return back to Ausar." Raidriar uses his sword to slain Sirs but Siris is quick and defeats the god king, Raidriar. Isa soon arrives at the fountain and successful opening a door and process to open a treasure chest and went towards the shrine but stopping by a Exo Pilot. "Who are you?"the Exo-Pilot asked. "A deathless," she replied. "Deathless really, then die. I will kill you." Exo-Pilot prepare his heavy sword and Isa prepares her sword. Exo-Pilot had no match for Isa and he dies. Isa continues her journey to free Siris. Siris and Raidriar killed each other thousands of times. After 3 days, Isa climbed to the top of the vault to free Siris but stop by a minor deathless called Sarchers. Sacher asked, "Who are you?" The beings asked equipped with an solar trans weapon,an unknown shield, armor and helmet. Isa fights the being but she was defeated and she was revived at the rebirth chamber at the hideout and journey back to the top of the entrance to the prison again. She was more powerful than before.She uses a stick, known as the master stick, Shard Armor and Bristosite. After a tired battle with the titans and after a year she returns to challenge.... Sachers seemed Isa and he said"So you return."Sachers had an infinity weapon called the Infinity Axe. "There goes my challenge." Sachers preparing his swords and Isa uses her crossbow and shoot Sanders and they two challenge in a duel. Sanders proves to be useless against Isa. Isa said"Open this now!" He replied"Never!"Sachers trying the slain Isa but Isa takes the Infinity Axe and slice it into Sachers body.Isa then break his neck several times and punches him. Sachers final words"The worker...he..he..,will...find you.." Isa takes out the Infinity Axe and try something. Inside the prison,Siris and the god King hears something from the top."What was that."Raidriar asked. Isa descends into the vault and saw Siris and Raidriar.Isa then works towards Siris and asked him, "Are you alright?" Without their looking, Raidriar escape from the vault by jumping high and runs away. "Stop!" Siris shouted. "Siris, now let's get out of here." Siris then takes the infinity Blade and goes out with Isa, Isa said then she has been spreading stories about him and prepares an army for her. Isa takes Siris to a hideout and she gets killed in the end by the Worker's rebel. The worker takes back the infinity axe and modified the blade and turns it to Infinity Cleaver to be used in the future. The end. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Fiction Category:Infinity Blade III